familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Neshannock Township, Lawrence County, Pennsylvania
| area_total_sq_mi = 17.42 | area_land_sq_mi = 17.23 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.19 | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_rural_sq_mi = | area_metro_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | elevation_point = | elevation_max_footnotes = | elevation_max_m = | elevation_max_ft = 1,250 | elevation_max_point = north of Fording Road | elevation_max_rank = | elevation_min_footnotes = | elevation_min_m = | elevation_min_ft = 795 | elevation_min_point = Shenango River | elevation_min_rank = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 9609 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_density_sq_mi = 539.19 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = EST | utc_offset1 = -4 | timezone1_DST = EDT | utc_offset1_DST = -5 | postal_code_type = United States Postal Code | postal_code = 16105 | area_code_type = | area_code = 724 | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | website = www.neshannock.org |pop_est_as_of = 2018 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_est = 9271 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 42-073-53064 |area_total_km2 = 45.12 |area_land_km2 = 44.64 |area_water_km2 = 0.48 |population_density_km2 = 208.18 }} |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} Neshannock Township is a township in Lawrence County, Pennsylvania, United States. The population was 9,609 at the 2010 census. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the township has a total area of 17.4 square miles (45.0 km²), of which 17.3 square miles (44.9 km²) is land and 0.1 square miles (0.2 km²), or 0.34%, is water. The word Neshannock means "land between two waters". Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 9,216 people, 3,810 households, and 2,724 families residing in the township. The population density was 531.9 people per square mile (205.3/km²). There were 3,978 housing units at an average density of 229.6/sq mi (88.6/km²). The racial makeup of the township was 98.17% White, 0.34% African American, 0.11% Native American, 1.03% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.01% from other races, and 0.34% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.42% of the population. There were 3,810 households, out of which 25.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.6% were married couples living together, 6.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.5% were non-families. 27.0% of all households were made up of individuals, and 17.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.36 and the average family size was 2.86. In the township the population was spread out, with 20.1% under the age of 18, 4.8% from 18 to 24, 22.1% from 25 to 44, 26.7% from 45 to 64, and 26.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 47 years. For every 100 females there were 86.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 81.9 males. The median income for a household in the township was $40,988, and the median income for a family was $54,036. Males had a median income of $40,863 versus $25,865 for females. The per capita income for the township was $25,312. About 1.7% of families and 3.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.4% of those under age 18 and 7.1% of those age 65 or over. Homes in Neshannock range from city street living on the edge of New Castle to larger country-style houses with several acres. Weather Records The highest recorded temperature was 102 °F in 1935. The lowest recorded temperature was -29 °F in 1930. Facts July is usually the warmest month. Most of the time, the coolest month is January. http://www.weather.com/weather/wxclimatology/monthly/graph/16105?from=36hr_bottomnav_undeclared Schools Neshannock Township's only school district is Neshannock Township School District. The school is one building divided into two parts by a set of doors. Neshannock Memorial School serves grades K-6, and Neshannock Junior/Senior High School serves 7th-12th graders. Public transportation Neshannock's public transportation is served by the New Castle Transit Authority. They make many stops in Neshannock and go as far away as Pittsburgh. Roadways Neshannock's main roadway is Pennsylvania State Route 18 which runs through downtown New Castle and the center of Neshannock. Locals know it as simply "18" or "Wilmington Road". Interstate 376 is about from the corner of Wilmington Road and Mitchell Road. Mitchell Road has a leg that goes from Wilmington Road and merges into I-376. I-376 then leads to I-80, I-76 and other major Western Pennsylvania roads. Air travel The closest airport to Neshannock is New Castle Municipal Airport in nearby Union Township. The closest airport with commercial service is Youngstown-Warren Regional Airport in Ohio. Most residents use Pittsburgh International Airport, about 40 minutes away, because of the much wider variety of destinations in the USA, the Caribbean, Canada, Europe, and Mexico. Recreation and sports Neshannock Towhship's main recreation center is Pearson Park, which includes a members-only community pool, a playground, two Little League baseball fields, a party center (the Hutchison Center), a 1-mile walking trail, six tennis courts, a basketball court, and a volleyball court. Neshannock Tennis team's home court is at the park's tennis courts. Also part of Pearson Park is Hess Ice Rink and Baseball Field. The Hess Ice Rink is an ice rink where hockey is played and has free skating when hockey is not going on. The New Castle Country Club is in Neshannock Township. The club has a golf course, tennis courts, a swimming pool, putting green, and a driving range. They also have a restaurant and an area for parties. References External links *Neshannock Township School District Category:Populated places established in 1798 Category:Townships in Lawrence County, Pennsylvania